


Good Boy

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, F/M, Gags, Glove Kink, Gloves, Handcuffs, High Heels, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Mommy Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Steve, and a ass man, and take a break from being daddy, breast love, dom reader, safe words, sometimes steve just wants to be a good boy, steve is a boob man, super soldier version, thigh high boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Tonight you have steve tied up and at your mercy for once.You both love it.He just wants to be your good boy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Good Boy

You didn’t switch often. You were more then happy to let Steve softly or roughly dom you on any given night if he so wanted to. But sometimes, he or you would want to change it up, like tonight. **  
**

Oh you had gone all out tonight, bought new toys, a new chair, new gag, the whole nine yards. A new set of sexy wear for you and a riding crop as well. The same riding crop you now trail over his body as he sits bound to the huge wooden chair.

Ankles bound to the legs, his arms bound behind him, all of it strong enough to hold him, made just for him, for nights like this. The pillow gag new, he loved it, now he could bite down on something when you teased him with his new toys.

The fleshlight like toy had a remote and one you keep in the pocket of your little skirt, it kept a never-ending pulsing rhythm going around his cock, but the cock cage on him didn’t let him come. The nipple clamps he wore were pretty and shiny, the chain between them had diamonds in them because why not for your best guy right?

His body is flushed and sweaty, tears on his cheeks and in his eyes, and he is just so gone, his subspace making his eyes hazy as they gaze up at you like someone worshipping you. You trail the riding crop over his nipples and he whimpers, you trail it down his stomach and over his balls before tapping them with enough force for him to feel.

He whimpers more and shakes his head to stop, but you know this game by now and so does he. He has safe words in place for this and if he REALLY wanted it to stop all he had to do was press the button in his hand and since he wasn’t doing that, you ignore his muffled pleas to stop and keep tapping at his balls, his nipples.

You love watching him struggle in the chair, but his cock had never looked harder. He got off on this as much as you did. The three-inch heels you find yourself in tonight actually let you tower above him for once, “I bet you want to come so bad don’t you little boy.”

He nods begging with his eyes, you pet over his hair with your gloved hand, “Such a good boy for me, waiting so long….you can want longer.”

He sobs behind the gag at those words, but you pay it no mind, your belly swoops in pleasure as you turn the toy off and slowly remove it from him, then the cock cage as well, when you take the place of the toy and sink down over him, sitting in his lap he screams behind the gag, the feel of you taking him in so much after being teased for hours, “There we go baby, mommy will make it better, bet your cock hurts so much huh?”

He cries and nods and you smile gently as you start to ride him roughly, his body flexes and struggles, wanting to touch you, but he can’t, he tips his head back and screams bloody murder behind the gag when he finally comes, you don’t even think he notices when you come right after him, he’s still coming himself and it goes on so long, you watch on in wonder before he’s sagging in the chair and looking out of it.

He’s made a huge mess between your legs and you do not care one bit.

You gently undo the gag and hold his head to your breasts, petting over his hair, and whispering sweet words to him, he sinks into you as much as he can right now, his face rubs over your breast and you know what he wants but you have to get him to bed first. He whines softly when you move away, “Shh love, have to untie you, I’m right here.”

You kiss him as you undo his wrist, and then break away to untie his ankles, then you help him stand and get him to the bedroom. Once your there, you take off the rest of your clothes and then pull his pliant body in between your legs as you sit up against the headboard, his arms go around your middle and his mouth goes right over a nipple and gently suckles.

When he sighs softly, you know he will fall asleep like this and you just kiss over the top of his head and praise him, you’ll look after him as he sleeps just like he does for you when the roles are reversed.

“Sleep now love, mommy’s here.” You whisper as his eyes flutter closed contently.


End file.
